sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Veillight
Overview The House of Veillight was founded in the green forests along the edges of Eversong, and so retains a lush greenness that the deeper regions lack. It has some of the eternal golden spring of the main forests in the edges, but the forerunners of the house preferred the cool and saturated hues of their lost home in Suramar. A small but wealthy house, the Veillights have been vinters and winemakers for centuries; a practice started by the current head of houses grandfather, and the founder-- Anturion, having followed Anasterian and his father before him, made his lands rich with grape vines. Though lacking grand political influence, Vineglow wines often grace the tables of the most rich and powerful individuals on Azeroth, and now, beyond. Wine Making The Veillights, and by extension Vineglow as a whole, have dedicated their time to one pursuit; that of the creation of perfect wines. Their home, situated in a small valley with a terraced, high hill at its western edge. This unique topology has allowed for the Veillights to perfect several different varieties of wine; rich, earthy reds and crisp whites. Due to this, rather than sprawling farms or even thick forests, much of Vineglow has been given over to this obsession-- one even the merchants and below share. Each of the four towns within Vineglow have their own vintage and profile for wines, and all vie for the attention and patronage of the Veillight scions, hoping to be asked to join in their state of the art vineries, and have their name placed on the labels of the bottles that leave their lands. Scandal and Current Events The current head of house, Matthais Veillight, was once a very great shame to the family. A mage obsessed with frost, rather than the pure artistry of arcane, he was not to be chosen heir until his elder sister abdicated the honor in favor of travelling across the ocean as an explorer. Thrust into power, and entirely unsuited to the gallant and gilded life of the Veillights, he was a professed life-long bachelor and was content to pass the name and seat to another of his cousins at his passing. However, this was to change when he met the intrepid, and dauntless Lady Verlis Silverbow. From a very, very small noble house of Quel'danas, Verlis was only sixty when she met the stiff and awkward Matthais, who was well into his seventh century. For her, love came at first sight and she set herself to win the man. No one thought she would succeed, of course, however-- a century later, when he took her to the Lady Veillight, she enjoyed proving them all wrong. And when they said she would never be able to mother his heir, with his age so great and the difference between the pair so large. She enjoyed the announcements of all seven of her births-- and all nine of her children are beloved. Notable Members Matthais Veillight - Lord Verlis Veillight - Lady Rey'andan Veillight - Heir to Matthais Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage